


happy to be stuck with you

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Cooking, Board Games, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: bucky is your roommate and you're stuck with each other during quarantine. is it the perfect time for confessions to happen?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 18





	happy to be stuck with you

"We will be issuing mandatory stay at home orders for the next-"

You sighed. "Can we turn that off? All it does is make me nervous."

"Sure. I get it. It bugs me too."

Turning towards Bucky you said, "Least we're stuck with each other."

"There's nobody I'd rather be quarantined with." Bucky grinned.

Baking bread was a bad idea. It was all over social media, and you found a great looking recipe on pinterest. You had assumed it would be easy. You were very mistaken.

The dough wouldn't rise. It had sat on your counter for going on three hours now, but it still looked the same. 

Out of pure annoyance, you grabbed the dough out of the bowl and tossed it back on the countertop with a loud sigh. "It looks like you're in trouble there. Can I help?"

"Do you know how to bake bread?"

"Well, no."

You shrugged, "Then you can't help."

Bucky walked closer and placed his hands on your shoulders. "Hey, how about we step away from the oven for a while? Yeah? Go play a board game or something?"

It took little coaxing to get you out of the kitchen. It wasn't your favorite place on the best of days, and the stress of quarantine wasn't helping.

"All we have is checkers?"

Bucky looked down at you. "If you'll remember, we didn't play a lot of board games before." He stepped off the stool, handing you the box. "So this is all we've got."

"Checkers it is then."

"Your black, I'm red."

Bucky shook his head. "I don't think I've played checkers in…I dunno, years."

"I know! You forget how fun it is though."

Three games later you sighed and fell back against your chair. "I change my mind. Checkers isn't fun.You can only play checkers so many times before you lose your mind."

Bucky mimicked you. "I know. This is getting ridiculous."

"There has to be a better way to spend our days."

Bucky laughed. "You let me know when you figure it out."

Putting the game away, you both retreated to your bedrooms. Bucky had been your roommate for almost a year now, and you had a small crush on him. Okay, maybe a little bit more than a small crush, but who was really keeping track. You would never tell him about it anyway. He was a perfect roommate, and one of your best friends. You wouldn't have jeopardized that for anything. No matter how much you wanted him to know you loved him.

Curled into your bed watching Netflix, you were content to stay there for the rest of the night. Until a loud blaring began to sound throughout the apartment. Running out into the kitchen, you found Bucky. He was standing over the stove, cursing, and trying to stir something. 

"Buck? You okay?"

"Y/N! Yes! Hi! I'm good."

"What's that sound?"

Bucky left the stove and searched out his phone, ending the blaring. "I had an alarm set to remind me to stir this sauce, but it didn't go off when it was supposed to, and now the sauce is burnt. And when it did go off it was so loud and I couldn't go turn it off without leaving the sauce and-"

"Bucky? You've left it again…"

"Shit!"

You met Bucky at the stove. "Hey, how about we trade? You go relax and I'll finish this up. Okay?"

Bucky sighed. "Thanks doll."

With that, he left you to your own devices. A while later, you had successfully gotten rid of the sauce that was beyond all repair. You had made spaghetti and set the table. Knocking on Bucky's door you said, "Bucky? There's food if you're still hungry."

He came out and met you at the table.

"Sorry about the sauce. I know you worked hard on it, but it was past saving…" You trailed off. 

"Don't worry about that doll. I'm just glad you salvaged something out of it."

You both ate together. After you were finished, you washed the dishes. You decided to do something to make Bucky feel better after his dinner disaster.

You surprised Bucky when you walked into the living room holding two mugs of hot chocolate. "Hot chocolate for your troubles?"

“I was really thinking a couple of shots would do the trick.”

You pouted. "But I already made the hot chocolate…"

"I'm kidding, doll." Bucky took the mug from your hands and took a drink. "Oh man that's good."

"Of course it is. It's the only thing I actually know how to make well."

As you sat down next to him on the couch, Bucky said, "Hey, the spaghetti was pretty great."

You laughed and let your head fall against his shoulder. "Thanks. M'glad you liked it."

"I really wanted to cook something nice for you. Let you have a nice night. But I had to go and mess it up."

"I've had a great night Bucky." You smiled. "It's nice to just hang out with you. Whatever crazy thing happens." 

Bucky smiled back at you. "I love hanging out with you doll."

You sat in easy silence, enjoying each other's company, until Bucky whispered into the quiet, "I'm in love with you."

You tried very hard not to spit out your hot chocolate as you lifted your head from his shoulder. "You're…what?"

"I'm in love with you. I know I shouldn't tell you that, and I know now is a bad time, with everything going on, but I am in love with you."

"Bucky…"

"You don't have to say it back. I know you probably don't feel the same way, and that's okay. I'm okay with that. I just needed you to know."

"Bucky, I love you too."

Bucky was shocked, and he didn't hide it very well. "You do? Really?"

You giggled. "Yes." 

And then Bucky was kissing you. He pulled away with a happy sigh before saying, "Oh god. I should've asked first. Was that okay?"

You laughed, "Yeah Bucky. That was perfect."

That was all the permission he needed to kiss you again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
